A Holiday Story
by Francine2869
Summary: Harm and Mac come back to Washington for the Christmas holidays to see their old friends and encounter a few surprises along the way.
1. Are You a Family Now?

Are you a family now?

He stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, watching her greet and smile at everyone. It had been awhile since they'd been home and he knew that she missed everyone more than she usually let on. It was nice to see her talking so animatedly. She was so much more comfortable these days, not hesitating to touch or be touched by those close to them. Before that night she might have lifted a hand to touch his shoulder or tensed when he put his hand on her lower back to escort her somewhere, but lately she'd been almost overdoing it, although he knew he would never get tired of it. So often now she ran a hand absently through his hair while they cuddled together at the end of the day, or held onto his hand just to keep the connection between them, even if they were having dinner or reading case files. He grinned down into his drink as remembered one particular visit to his office where she'd brought him lunch, and managed to make his day just by feeding it to him and nibbling on his fingers as he fed her.

But it wasn't simply times like that which were making him feel more happy and contented than he had in a long time, if ever. He loved waking up in the morning and feeling her there beside him, coming home and having her there. Seeing her things in the bathroom beside his or scattered throughout the small house they'd found on the outskirts of London. Even though Mattie was still in San Diego with his parents waiting for the Doctor's to give her the okay to travel, he was starting to feel like part of a family. And hopefully soon they would be adding a small being to that family as he and Mac had been trying for a baby. He looked over at her and caught her eye as she was talking to Sturgis. He crooked a finger at her as he smiled his Sarah smile that he reserved just for her. The people in his office already knew that smile and simply grinned and shook their heads when she visited or when she phoned and his mood brightened like a little child.

Mac held up a finger indicating that she wanted to finish her current conversation, softening it with a smile before turning back to the man in front of her. Harm guessed they were discussing the JAG conference this year that was to be held in London, incidentally. General Creswell (and, they suspected, Retired Rear Admiral Chegwidden) had pulled some major strings and while they were waiting to find Mac an official position that suited her qualifications she had been put in charge of planning the event. With such an admirable history as a top JAG lawyer and her experience at the conference the year before in San Diego, as well as her current location she was the prime candidate and she was extremely proud to be given such an opportunity. Harm had always thought she'd make a wonderful teacher (although he'd never told her) and knew that she would never put herself on the schedule as a speaker for the event, but he planned to speak to General Creswell about that.

He watched as Jimmy came barreling into the room ahead of his older brother and zeroed in on Mac as she stood on the other side. The little boy grabbed her leg and hid behind her, peeking his head around as he stuck out his tongue at AJ, knowing that his brother wouldn't dare come after him while his Auntie Mac was protecting him. He watched as she absently ran a hand through his hair, not at all bothered by the child as she continued talking to Sturgis. AJ turned away with a frown on his face and a look in his eyes that promised payback later, until he spotted his favorite uncle and started towards him.

"Uncle Harm! Uncle Harm!" Harm put a finger to his lips, reminding him that he didn't have to shout inside the house. He bent to the boy's level as AJ put a companionate arm around his shoulder.

"Did you see the plane I made? I painted it just like your plane!" Harm smiled, remembering the model of the yellow biplane that Harriet had shown him as soon as they'd arrived.

"I sure did Buddy. I'm so proud of you. I know that must have taken a lot of time and hard work." AJ glanced at the floor as a smile threatened to crack his face, slightly embarrassed at the attention but bursting inside at the knowledge that Uncle Harm was proud of him.

"Dad helped me, and I used the picture that came with it to make sure that I got it just right." He looked up at his uncle again. "When are you going to take me flying again? You've been gone for a long time, you know."

Harm chuckled as he lifted the boy easily with one arm, placing his drink on a nearby table. The earnest look in the blue eyes reminded him of the look in Bud's eyes when the younger man was asking him a question.

"I know I've been gone a while but I had to take a long plane ride to a place on the other side of the ocean. I'm working in a new place now and I have to live over there too."

AJ nodded, considering. He knew that Uncle Harm didn't work everyday with his daddy anymore and his mommy had told him that he'd had to go far away for his new job. But it was a good thing because Uncle Harm was happy and they could talk to him on the phone and they could send him things in the mail and sometimes Uncle Harm could even come visit.

"Does Auntie Mac live with you too?"

Harm nodded, serious.

"Yes, your Auntie Mac and I have a house in a city called London, and pretty soon your cousin Mattie is going to come and live with us too. She can't right now though because she's still hurt from her accident and the doctors want to make sure that she'll be okay before they let her go far away."

"So are you a family now? You and Auntie Mac and Mattie? Like me and Daddy and Mommy and Jimmy and the twins?"

Harm nodded, breaking into a smile that AJ unconsciously copied, his arm still slung around his uncle's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're a family now." It had been a long time coming but now that he had it, Harm had no plans to let any of them go anytime soon.


	2. Under the Mistletoe

Under the mistletoe…

Mac nodded as Sturgis commented on one of the speakers she'd picked for the upcoming JAG conference. Commander John Hutchinson was a casing star in the JAG ranks because of his no nonsense way of summing up the facts in a case a focusing on the important aspects. He was to speak on investigative procedures. She shifted the child on her lap as he sleepily fingered the broach on her collar. Sturgis stood and asked if she'd like a drink while he was up. She shook her head and he smiled before heading towards the beverage table set up in a corner of the large living room. She put her chin on Jimmy's downy hair, wrapping her arms around him as she felt his breathing even out and his arms go slack in sleep. Poor guy must have been exhausted from all the activity this evening and she'd picked him up after observing the looks between him and his older brother earlier. She knew Harriet was busy enough playing hostess and didn't need to deal with the two boys fighting so Mac decided to keep Jimmy busy for a while.

She cuddled him for a moment, her eyes glancing over others in the room. It was the first time she and Harm had been back from London since they'd moved there a few months ago. Harm had flown out the next day following the night they'd announced their engagement at McMurphys and sad as they had been to leave each other, they'd known that in a few weeks they'd be together. She and Mattie had flown to San Diego the next day, after Mac had received a custody order from the judge that declared Tom Johnson an unfit parent and gave Harm and Mac full guardianship of Mattie Grace Johnson. Mattie was currently staying with Trish and Frank while she attended physical therapy at a nearby rehabilitation centre. They had even hired a private nurse and tutor to visit Mattie every day so that all of her needs were taken care of and she wouldn't fall behind on her studies and hopefully could still graduate at the end of the year. Trish and Frank had welcomed both Mac and Mattie without a question, overjoyed to hear that Mac and Harm were engaged and Trish was brought to tears when it was revealed that Mattie was her now officially her granddaughter, even though she had been in her heart for some time already.

Harm had phoned their first night there and they'd put him on speakerphone. Mac had been able to hear the happiness in his voice at having them all together, even though he wasn't there. She'd spoken to him privately later and at least once every day for the remaining time they were apart. It was one of the tings that she'd always dreamed of doing, sharing their days with each other, the highs and the lows. She smiled as she though about the bittersweet nights when she'd curled up alone in bed with Harm's voice in her ear as they whispered good nights to each other. She'd been working so hard to make sure everything was ready for her replacement that she'd pulled late nights and early mornings that whole time she'd been in San Diego, even going in for a few hours on Saturday afternoons. But even during those hectic weeks she'd made sure to spend special time with Mattie to make sure the girl knew that Mac loved her and wanted to adopt her because she wanted her, not because she came with Harm. And Mac wanted to make sure that Mattie's rehabilitation got off to a good start and that she wouldn't start pushing herself too hard just to be able to join herself and Harm in London sooner. Their goodbye had been sad, but Mattie had promised to keep working hard and giving them updates, and Mac had promised to arrange for her to fly over as soon as the doctors gave their okay as well as promising to email Mattie about wedding plans so they could get things rolling right away.

Mac looked over at her future husband as she swayed lightly on her chair. He seemed to be in the middle of an intense conversation with their other godson, the two of them looking intensely at each other in the doorway that led to the Roberts' kitchen. He was so good with him, with all children it seemed. She remembered Darlyn Lewis and Josh Pendry and how Harm had been a savior for both of them at some point in their lives, as well as other children. She let the scene go hazy in front of her for a moment, imagining a little boy with her looks and his brains in his father's arms, listening intently as Harm told him about his own childhood. And the baby girl in her own arms would have his looks and her brains, slinking sleepily up at her as she rocked her to sleep with a lullaby she remembered her Grandmother singing her. She knew she'd be helpless to resist any child that she made with Harm, but her heart hoped for at least 2 children even though even one seemed like impossibility right now. She brought her head up as a hand touched her shoulder and looked into Harriet's bright eyes.

"Do you want me to take him Ma'am? I know he gets heavy after a while and I was going to put him to bed anyway." Mac was about to object and offer to put him to bed herself, but she glanced at Harm and saw him gesturing to her again, his arms empty now. Harriet must have seen her look and added "Bud's already taken AJ upstairs to get him ready so it's just this little guy left."

Mac reluctantly handed him over and stood, watching Harriet walk up the stairs with her child in her arms. She finally turned and headed over towards Harm, nodding at friends along the way. She was drawn by the twinkle in his clear blue eyes as he reached out for her hands. He rubbed circles on the backs of them with his thumbs, warming her fingers that were slightly chilled after the loss of the warm body in her lap.

"I was wondering if you were going to leave me here alone all night," he teased, "I didn't think I'd have to share you with so many people tonight."

"Well, trust Harriet to invite everyone that we could possibly know in Washington to a 'small' holiday party" she replied as he tucked her into the curve of his right arm. They surveyed the room, eyes traveling over friends from all eras of their lives at JAG, friends like Jennifer Coates, the Gunny, Tom Boone, Bobbie Latham, Sturgis Turner and Varise Chestnut. Harriet and Bud had even managed to get ahold of Meg and Kate who had both made an appearance tonight.

"Feels like home doesn't it?" she asked him, looking up at him and tracing his cheek with a finger.

He took ahold of her hand and kissed the palm before placing it against his heart and holding it there. "I'd rather be at home in our bed, just you and me with a fire burning in the fireplace and soft blues on the stereo…" He ducked to place a short kiss on her neck just about the collarbone which was left bare by the cowl-neckline of her gold sweater. Warmth fizzled under the spot and shot straight to her heart, not to mention other parts of her anatomy.

She moved suggestively closer, and he was suddenly drowning in her big brown eyes. "Just wait until we get back to the hotel flyboy, Harriet gave me an early Christmas gift and I bet it's something you'll like." She grinned up at him and he slid a hand down her back, curving her even closer as he rested his back against the doorframe.

"Babe, I can't wait to get you alone, but for right now, I think this will do." She was puzzled at first until he lifted her chin with a gentle finger and she followed his gaze to the mistletoe hung above them. She shared a smile with him as they remembered the last time they'd kissed under the mistletoe, and how far they'd come from then. She reached up to meet him and he lowered his head until their lips met, brushing lightly at first and then pressed harder together before her mouth opened under his tongue's gentle teasing and the kiss became a lover's caress. They embraced each other as the kiss went on and the rest of the world faded away until they didn't even hear the cheering whistles and catcalls coming from the rest of the room's occupants.


	3. Because I Know You

Thanks to starryeyes10, KJFlygirl87, KittyX, judy52sa, Manda, janlaw, jaggurl and froggy0319 for reviewing. This is my first story posting on and I'm glad people are enjoying it. _More reviews are certainly welcome! _

**Because I Know You**

They made their exit a couple hours later as the jet lag from the long flight started to catch up with them. They'd flown in earlier this morning, their flight leaving London at 08:00 and getting into Washington at 14:30. By the time they'd been through security and rented a car for the duration of their stay they'd had just enough time to get back to the hotel and unpack before getting ready to head for dinner at Bud and Harriet's before the party began. With the five hour time difference it was only 11:30 according to local time, but it felt like 04:30 for the two weary travelers.

Bud and Harriet had offered to let them stay at their house, but Harm and Mac knew the couple had enough to take care of with their children, and they weren't certain yet what their own plans would be so they thanked them again and headed out onto the dark streets, promising to keep them updating on Mattie's situation and wedding plans.

Mac looked over at Harm as he maneuvered the car through Washington's streets. The streetlights chased away shadows for a few seconds at a time but she didn't think she'd ever forget what every portion of his face looked life, even if she had no sight. Her back was propped against the door so she was facing him and she smiled as he started to hum along with the radio. He noticed her staring and glanced at her under slightly closed eyelids.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I didn't know you were such a country music fan." She reached over and turned up the radio so that the soft ballad by Lonestar came through the speakers slightly louder. He clamped his mouth shut and glared at her.

"_I'm not_. I just decided to be magnanimous and since you picked the station and you play the whiny stuff all the time I've simply adjusted."

She nodded and they looked at each other for a moment until he smiled before turning back to the road and she sighed, her thoughts drifting.

"What did Mattie's doctor say when you called earlier?"

He skimmed through a yellow light and flexed his hand on the gearshift. "He said that Mattie's been doing very well and he thinks she's ready to come to London, but he's worried that once she gets there she won't be as motivated and she'll fall behind."

He flexed both hands on the steering wheel and Mac waited for him to speak again, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought. "I can see where he's coming from, I mean, I want Mattie to start walking again and get completely better and she's doing so well in San Diego that it might hurt her progress to move her at this stage…"

He fell silent as he turned a corner and Mac prodded him to continue "_But…_"

"But I want her to come live with us in London. I know that she'd keep working hard and I just miss having her around, especially know that it's official and I just…" He turned to look at her and she took in the expression on his face. More and more often now Harm simply laid his heart bare before her and most of the time she could see what he was feeling in his eyes, and tonight was no expression.

"You just want us all to be together." He nodded as he pulled into the hotel parking lot, looking for a space by the back stairs that led to their second floor room. He shut off the car and in the remaining silence took off his seatbelt and turned to face her in his seat, taking ahold of her hands.

"For once in my life everything good is happening at once. Before when I had Mattie, you and I weren't working out so great now we're together and planning our wedding and it just feels _wrong_ without her there." He looked down at their joined hands. "It's strange you know. For such a long time she wasn't even part of my life, I didn't even know she existed. And now…" he sighed, "now I can't even imagine life without her."

Mac squeezed his hands and he looked up again. "So let's do it. Let's bring her back with us." She waited while he considered and barely blinked when he hauled her into his arms.

"How do you always know just what to say?" The whisper in her ear was slightly rough with the threat of tears and she smoothed a hand up and down his back while the other slid into the cool strands of his hair.

"Because I know you." She replied. After a moment they separated and stepped out of the car. He smiled at her over the top of the vehicle, the expression turning goofy after a few seconds and he shook his head as they walked up the set of stairs and Mac used her key card to get them into the quiet hallway of the hotel. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked past three doors before reaching theirs and Mac opened it.

She barely had the door shut and the lights turned on when he started leading her towards the phone. She laughed and tugged on his arm to make him stop.

"You can't call her tonight. You'll want to ask her about physio and she'll want to talk about plans for when we go visit and the conversation could go on for an hour. You're in no shape to talk on the phone for even a few minutes right now and besides, don't you want to tell her in person?" He gazed at her, the puppy-dog expression in his eyes in full force. "Come on Harm, you know I'm right."

He finally nodded and sighed. "I guess tomorrow morning is soon enough."

"Yes it is. But if we don't get some sleep soon we'll be sleeping the whole day away anyway."

He let go of her hand and walked over to the dresser that held his pajama pants. "I thought you were going to show me some Christmas gift that Harriet gave you." Mac was glad he spoke absently over his shoulder as he pulled out a pair of green and blue plaid flannel pants. Her smile would have given away just what kind of surprise she had in store for Harm.

"I'll just save it for another night when we're not so tired." He tossed her a nightie out of the same drawer and proceeded into the washroom, coming out a few minutes later with his face scrubbed and teeth brushed. "All yours," he pronounced. He placed his clothes with hers on one of the chairs by the suite's small desk and shut off the large overhead light before crawling into bed. She came out a few minutes later and slid under the covers and into his waiting arms, setting her head on his shoulder and hugging an arm around his waist. He reached and shut off the bed lamp and tightened his arms around her, finding her lips in the darkness to give her a final kiss goodnight. When they finally separated Mac sighed happily and closed her eyes. "Goodnight my love." A glimmer of moonlight sifted through the heavy curtains at the window and fell across them as they drifted into sleep together.


	4. Morning Meetings

Mac's internal alarm went off at 6:30am the next morning and she opened her eyes, smiling as she rubbed a hand down Harm's arm that was around her waist. She could feel him against her back, sleep breathing softly in sleep. During their time together they'd discovered that although she was an early and he a later riser, she could usually bring him around in the mornings so he wasn't so grumpy. She untangled their legs and shifted so she was lying on her back, wincing slightly as the bright sunlight hit her full in the face. Harm was sleeping with the right side of his face flat against the pillow, pushing his mouth into funny shape. She ran a finger over the pouted lips and laughed when he brushed her hand away with a clumsy swipe from his arm.

"Come on Harm, time to get up."

He managed to crack one eye and semi-glared at her. "I thought this was our vacation, and vacation usually means that you sleep in." He wrapped his arm tighter around her, turned onto his stomach and nuzzled into the place where her neck met her shoulder, kissing her lightly. She trailed fingertips up the broad bicep resting on her stomach. She rested a moment, simply swamped by having him so close that she could feel every breath he took swelling his chest and whispering across her skin. She spoke again just in time to keep him from falling asleep again. "That's true, but I have to meet the General at 09:00 and you're coming into the office with me, remember?"

"Don't wanna." He replied, but she could see he was coming around to her point.

She lifted his head and kissed him quick and hard. "Come on. I'll shower first and when I get out you better be up and at em' Navy.' She started to climb out of bed but he effectively pulled her under him so his body was pressing hers into the mattress. Evidently certain parts of him were more awake than others. "You know," he started as he smoothed her hair away from her eyes, if we share a shower we'll be ready sooner." She started to speak, to remind him that the last time they'd shared a shower, he'd been late for work and they'd almost broken off the shower head, but he lowered his head to hers and she promptly forgot what she was going to say.

About an hour later they walked out of the hotel room, showered and dressed. They stopped quickly at the continental breakfast set out by the hotel staff and Harm laughed when Mac blushed after he had to ask her twice what time it was. They were soon on their way to JAG headquarters and they turned the morning news on the radio. There was the regular update about traffic and sports and activity the night before, but Harm and Mac looked at each other when the weather was reported. Washington was apparently in for a major snowstorm, starting that night and continuing throughout the next two days. Since their flight to San Diego was scheduled to leave on the end of that second day they'd have to keep a watch on the forecast.

They pulled into the parking lot and after showing ID's to the guards found a parking spot and stepped out of the car. Looking up at the building they both remembered the last morning they'd pulled in for work, not knowing they were about to be separated. But their unease flittered away as they strode towards the doors together, controlling the urge to intertwine their hands while they were in uniform, and proceeded upstairs. They were unaware of the whispers and stares behind their backs, but if they had known, they might have wondered what it was about, but it wouldn't have bothered them. Striding into the bullpen was almost like coming home and immediately the call of "Attention on Deck!" was heard.

"At ease." Harm commanded, and soon everyone was back to work. They stopped in at Bud's office first to say good morning and after a few moments Mac headed out for her meeting with the General. She said a quick hello to Petty Officer Coates, telling her they should go for lunch later so they could talk about Mattie. She knocked on the heavy door and after hearing the bellowed "Enter" she proceeded through.

Harm was laughing as Bud related the story of his almost morning mishap with the twins and a bowl of applesauce when a baritone voice spoke from the doorway.

"So the rumors are true, the prodigal son returns." Harm stood and he and Sturgis measured each other for a moment before Harm extended a hand and they shook, falling quickly into a back slapping masculine hug. The two had been friends since the academy and both were mature enough to realize that any disagreement they'd had was in the past now. They settled into the chairs facing Bud's desk.

"How's life treating you Sturgis? I heard through the grapevine that you might be up for a promotion soon."

The other man nodded. "Haven't heard anything yet but I keep hoping I'll catch up to you someday." They grinned good naturedly at each other and Bud spoke up.

"Sturgis also has some important personal news."

Harm titled his head at the black man. "Is that so? Would this have anything to do with a certain Varise Chestnut that's currently subletting Mac's old apartment?"

"She won't be for very much longer. We're getting married next September."

"That's great Sturgis! Congratulations. I'm really happy for you." And he meant it. Now that he and Mac were planning their own wedding their life together, he wanted everyone to be as happy as they were. Sturgis settled back into his chair, relaxing as he accepted the heartfelt congrats from one of his closest friends. He hoped they could talk more in the future, maybe commiserate over flowers, invitations and wedding plans. The topic shifted to current caseloads and political news before Sturgis stood saying he had a meeting to prepare for.

Harm left Bud's office a few moments later and was discussing Mattie's holiday plans when Mac and the General came out of his office. The older man shook Harm's hand and congratulated him on his success so far as the Force Judge Advocate of Naval Forces Europe before heading out to a meeting with the SecNav.

Harm and Mac made arrangements with Jen to meet her at a restaurant for lunch and headed out for their next appointment, telling her to invite Sturgis and Bud if they could make it.

Soon they were on the road again and Harm glanced at Mac as she started out the windows. Her foot was bouncing up and down on the floor, making her whole leg shake and her face was slightly drawn in worry. He tugged on her hand to make her look at him, enfolding her chilled fingers in his warm palm.

"It'll be alright. You'll see."

"I hope so." She said. "I really, really hope so."

They didn't speak again as they rode through the traffic, looking at each other when they pulled into Bethesda's parking garage.


	5. Christmas Lists and Hot Bods

**_A/N: Thanks again for everyone's encouraging reviews. I was home for the holidays but I'm back at school and will hopefully be updating a lot more often. I don't know anything about Endometriosis other than what I have researched. Please let me know if I've made any mistakes in this matter. Reviews very welcome! _**

**Christmas Lists and Hot Bods**

They were waiting in a small pale green room while the doctor finished up with another patient. Harm had been watching Mac while they'd checked in with the receptionist and sat in the waiting room. He'd also watched her as a nurse had shown them into this room and asked them some preliminary questions before leaving, assuring them the doctor would be with them in a few moments. Although his stomach had butterflies about what the doctor would say he knew that whatever Mac was feeling would be undoubtedly worse. She'd always taken this illness harder than he had, especially since finding out that it had gotten worse over years gone by.

She'd remarked several times that if she had only taken better care of herself and gone to the hospital as soon as her back started bothering her, but Harm knew that there was nothing could have done and told her so. And he knew that although she still had moments when grief held her heart, they'd talked and he was pretty sure they were moving forward.

Mac was seated on the examining table in one of the hospital's tie up gowns. She was shifting back and forth, crinkling the paper that lined the chair with every movement. Harm rose from his chair beside her and stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the door.

"So I was thinking, after lunch today we don't really have to be anywhere for the rest of the day so we could go back to the hotel, have a rest and see what we want to do for dinner."

She grasped the hands he'd settled on her shoulders. She smiled at him.

"Harm, _I'm fine_. I don't need to rest anymore. I wanted to do some shopping today, finish up some Christmas presents for Mattie and your parents."

"But – "

"But nothing. I also know that you want to go by the mall to see your Dad today, so we can do that with our free time."

He gave her a funny look, something between a smile and a frown. "Harm?" He shook his head.

"That sounds like a good idea actually. Considering I don't have a gift for you or Mattie yet."

She laughed, exasperated. "Harmon Rabb! Christmas is in less than a week!" When he only hung his head and mumbled something she cradled his head and kissed his temple.

"It's a good thing that I don't really want anything this year. You might get away with one of those presents bought Christmas Eve because it's the first thing that catches your eye on the store shelf and wrapped by the lady at the checkout desk."

He looked at her again. "You don't really want anything? What kind of thing is that to say right before Christmas?"

She smiled as the door opened to admit the doctor scanning Mac's chart. Mac grabbed onto his hand and squeezed for a moment before continuing in a lower, quieter voice. "I've already got everything I want. Christmas came early for me this year."

They met Jen, Bud and Sturgis for lunch at a small sandwich shop not too far from JAG, as all three had to be back in good time that afternoon.

"Harriet wanted to join us but she's got a toddler group with the twins this afternoon and the babysitter isn't coming until 1." He hung up his coat before taking a chair beside Sturgis at the square wooden table. "She told me to tell you tonight's spaghetti night if you're interested."

Everyone at the table chuckled. Harriet's spaghetti sauce was legendary but so was the amount of it that ended up on the Roberts' kitchen floor after their children were done eating the slippery pasta.

Harm settled an arm around Mac's shoulders as she dropped her head to his shoulder, unable to quit smiling. "Well, we'd love to but tonight Mac and I are going out for a celebratory dinner."

Jen spoke up first. "Does this celebration have anything to do with your appointment at Bethesda this morning Ma'am?"

Harm and Mac exchanged a look. Sometimes the petty officer was to… informative for her own good, especially if some of her information was being passed on to Mattie before they had a chance to talk to her about it themselves.

"In fact it does." Harm's face lit up. "It looks like Mac's chances of having children have improved, however slightly."

"But I thought that before your doctor said that your chances were less than 5 and not likely to increase?" Bud questioned.

"That's correct Bud," Mac began, "I can never be cured of endometriosis but with the medications I've been taking the majority of the scar tissue has been flushed out or taken out with surgery and very little has reappeared. The doctor said it looked like everything was going well and she was pleased with my progress. Also, since I've followed all the doctors' orders regarding my diet --"

"Which was a struggle in itself" Harm interjected for which his wife shot him a cool look.

"You didn't have to avoid eating pasta, pastries, pizza, AND caffeine for the last half a year, _mister_."

Luckily (but for who?) the waitress appeared at that moment to take their order. Harm, Sturgis and Bud opted for the special, a Reuben sandwich with a green salad, while Jen ordered a grilled chicken ceasar and Mac opted for a tuna sandwich with a greek salad.

"It's almost like you two have switched eating habits." Sturgis commented as he lifted his glass of iced tea.

Mac shook her head. "I've just been keeping to this certain diet to help alleviate pain from my endometreosis and Harm… well, he's just started eating a little more like a normal person lately." There were chuckles all round and the man in question simply lifted his chin and peered down at them.

"My eating habits are not _that _remarkable. I simply decided one day that since I am getting on in years I should enjoy some different foods." Harm's good mood was bursting from his face and voice and everyone at the table could see that he was happier these days than ever before. He continued on as there were more chuckles and a few observations about his 'getting on in years'.

"And I already have everything a man could ask for. I don't need a hot bod to attract a woman anymore now that I've finally married this gorgeous specimen beside me," and turning to look at Mac herself, "although I might need to stay healthy to run after our babies."

Mac gazed up at him, and the two drifted into their own world as they imagined a houseful of their children running around, their hopes greatly elevated by the doctor's encouraging report.

Jen meanwhile shook her head at the two lovebirds. "I can't believe he just said 'hot bod.' That was just wrong." She'd have to tell Mattie about this when they talked later.

**_  
_**


	6. Shopping and Making Plans

_**AN:** Congrats to __bdv for being the only reviewer to notice Harm's slip up in the last chapter (calling Mac his wife even though they aren't married yet). Many thanks for all the reviews and I hope they keep coming! _

_BTW, I'm looking for a beta to proofread the rest of this story if anyone is interested. _

**Shopping and Making Plans**

That afternoon while they were shopping Harm made a few phone calls and took charge of their evening plans and refused to tell Mac where they were going.

No matter how Mac pestered, begged, teased or seduced him, he was steadfast in his resolve not to tell her. She was still trying as they returned to the hotel later that afternoon.

"_Come on Harm_! You know I don't like surprises."

He laughed as they stumbled into their hotel room, loaded down with shopping bags, which the dropped by the small table in the corner. They slipped off their winter coats and shoes so that Mac was left in a soft pink blouse and grey slacks she'd put on that morning, while Harm was wearing black pants and a thin grey sweater over an undershirt.

Mac slid her arms around his neck and settled her body firmly into his. Her thumb brushed through the short hairs at the base of his scalp and she brushed her lips lightly across his once, and then again.

"Just tell me where we're going for dinner so I'll dress appropriately."

He grinned against her lips. "I told you. Semi-formal. Pretty much anything you pick will be great."

She pushed against him with her torso and he stepped back with one foot, arching an eyebrow as she glared.

"Harm, if you don't tell me where we're going, you're going to have a _very _annoyed Marine on your hands."

She punctuated the word very with another push and he stepped back again. His calf was braced on the foot of the bed and his hands were spanning her hips, his fingertips pressing lightly on her back while his thumbs caressed her hipbones.

"And you don't want you 'wife' to be annoyed with you, do you?"

He groaned and rested his forehead against hers. "Am I ever going to live that down?"

She couldn't help laughing as she pushed him onto the bed and stood over him.

"I couldn't believe poor Bud's face when you said that. He really thought we'd eloped and gotten married already."

"As if," he snorted as he pulled her down beside him, "my mother would kill me and Harriet-" he trailed off, more interested in the band of warm skin revealed by the slight separation of her blouse and pants.

He rolled them over so she was underneath him and stretched their combined arms above her head, holding both hers with one of his broad palms.

She shifted so he was lying between her legs and he kissed her softly.

"I just don't want to think about waiting anymore. It feels like I've been waiting forever and from that night in my apartment…"

He kissed her again, lingering for a moment in the softness as they breathed each other in.

"Even though we're still planning the wedding and nothing's official yet, you've already become my wife in my mind and my heart."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again they were glistening and a tear dripped out of each, tracking towards her temple.

He rolled again, so he was on his back and he hugged her to him. "I just want you to know that whenever and wherever it happens, it's only reaffirming what I already know and feel."

All was silent for a moment until Mac lifted her head and looked at him. She shook her head slowly and groaned as she lowered her forehead to his chest.

"Now why did you have to go and say something like that?"

She propped her chin on his chest and cradled his face in her smooth hands. "Now there's no way I can be mad at you tonight."

He stroked a large hand over her hair, neck and down her back before he flashed a grin.

"Well, that was my plan all along."

She laughed and moved up to kiss him and he moved his hand to toy with the first button on her blouse.

**About an hour later...**

Mac finished applying her mascara and started screwing the tube back together as she looked in the mirror. Her dress was on, her hair and makeup done. She'd chosen the dress earlier that year in London while looking for a wedding dress.

She hadn't found anything yet, but it was just as well because she'd rather have Mattie with her for that decision. She smiled as she thought of the phone call she and Harm had shared with the teen earlier that day. Mattie had just gotten back from a morning physio appointment and had called Harm's cell-phone to tell him how it went, catching him just as they were getting ready to leave lunch. He'd quickly said his goodbyes to Jen, Sturgis and Bud as the trio headed back to work and then continued the conversation.

Apparently she was doing very well and her therapist had pronounced her more than ready to come to London and continue there. They told her of their plans for the afternoon, asking if she'd thought of any last minute Christmas gifts she wanted. She had the same reaction as Mac when she found out about Harm's unfinished shopping problem. They talked for a few minutes about plans for when Harm and Mac arrived in San Diego and then said their goodbyes because Mattie's tutor had arrived.

Harm had been in a good mood after that so it had been easy to drag him to many stores, even though the throngs of other shoppers were somewhat of a bother. She smiled as she remembered how much of a gentleman Harm had been the entire time and the smile grew and changed as she thought of the surprise she had in store for Harm tonight. The "gift" Harriet had given her was placed in a strategic position so she could change into it when they got back from wherever they were going tonight.

She heard her fiancée moving around outside and shook herself out of her daydream. She checked herself one more time and fingered the dress as it moved around her legs. Taking a deep breath she stepped towards the door, saying silently to herself, "well Flyboy, I hope you're ready for this."

**Meanwhile...**

As Mac had commandeered the bathroom to get ready Harm got dressed in the outer room. He finished pulling his jacket on and slipped his watch back on his wrist. He glanced towards the bathroom door and grabbed his cell-phone off the table by his wallet. He dialled a number from memory.

He spoke quickly to the person who answered and his sigh of relief was accompanied by a smile. "I owe you one Buddy." He was laughing as he hung up.

He checked his watch and opened his mouth to remind his fiancée of the time, but he stopped himself and smiled. This wasn't Annie who was always rushed to remember everything at the last minute, or Renée who primped and powdered until it was time to go. This was Mac, his Marine with an internal clock. She would be ready on time and would look fantastic. He had nothing to worry about.

He put his walled in his inside jacket pocket and sat down on the bed to tie his shoes. The bathroom door opened while his head was down.

"Ready to go Sarah?"

She didn't answer and he saw the tip of a shoe appear in his vision as he tugged on his pant-legs to straighten them. Her scent swirled around him.

He slowly sat up, his eyes tracing her figure from her red shoes to her shapely legs and following the red dress that clung to her like a second skin. It was a halter top, on of his favourite styles on her, and her smooth skin drew him to his feet as he finally reached her face. She was absolutely glowing and her red lips curved in a slick smile as she looked at him steadily from beneath smoky eyelids.

"_**Wow**,_ Sarah. You look…"

He could only shake his head as he fingered the curls that framed her face and spilled down to her shoulders. "I forget how long your hair has gotten when you wear it up every day."

He lifted the fall of auburn off one shoulder and kissed the smooth skin there, moving to her neck, her cheek, the corner of her eye, the tip of her nose and finally her mouth.

Their lips only met for a moment before she gently pushed him away.

"We have to be going soon and if you keep touching me like that, well, let's just say that I didn't get all dressed up to stay in tonight."

He smiled and picked up her black coat, helping her slip her arms into it before putting on his own. He checked that he had his wallet and cell-phone and Mac picked up her purse.

He offered her an arm and she smiled, leaning into him slightly as they turned off the lights and left the room.

**  
**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Just to let you all know, I have decided to hold off on updating this story for a while. I originally meant it to be a Christmas story but it got away from me and … well, I think I'll finish writing it this summer and post around Christmastime so it makes more sense. I'm still working on my other story "What Hurts the Most" and will update soon. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed both so far, your encouragment means a lot.


	8. Candlelit Dinner and Red Lace

Candlelit Dinner and Red Lace

Harm took her to _La Bergerie _in Old Town Alexandria where they enjoyed a romantic dinner. Mac smiled at Harm and slid her hand over his on the tablecloth. The candlelight provided on the small tables throughout the dining room flickered over his strong face and she looked into his eyes. "How did you find this place in such a short time, _and _manage to get reservations for tonight Harm?" He smiled arrogantly back at her. "What, you don't think I was planning this _months _ahead of time?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I don't believe that. Seriously though, how did you find out about this place, let alone get us in on such short notice?"

He was about to respond when he spotted a figure over her bare shoulder and stood, taking her hand and prompting her to stand also as she turned to look at who was coming.

"Sarah, I'd like you to meet an old friend of him, Jeremiah Miller. We were at the academy together way back when." He greeted the shorter man that approached them, who was dressed in a dark elegant suit that complimented his blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Harmon Rabb Jr., you have to introduce me to the woman that's finally tamed 'Harmful' Rabb" Jeremiah winked as Mac as he and Harm shook hands before extending his palm to her. "Colonel Sarah Mackenzie," she introduced herself, "and I don't think 'Harmful' will ever be tamed." He laughed as he kissed her knuckles graciously and released her hand so it returned to Harm's clasp.

She looked up at her fiancé, expecting him to be a little embarrassed by the teasing, but he simply looked down at her with love and warmth in his eyes.

"Jeremiah owns the place and he always tells me to stop in if I'm in the neighbourhood. Unfortunately, I've never been before, but I immediately thought of it for tonight." He slipped a strong arm around her waist and turned back to his friend.

"Sarah and I are celebrating tonight. We've had some very good news today and," he looked at her again before continuing, but she was unable to tell what he was thinking about, "we're trying for a baby."

"Congratulation Harm! Couldn't have happened to a better man. And I heard about your new post in London. You've certainly moved up in the world since we were freshmen at the Academy."

A waiter appeared at Jeremiah's elbow then and whispered in his ear. He nodded and the younger man walked away.

"Well folks, it seems something requires my attention so I must take my leave of you, but enjoy the rest of your dinner, and Harm," he shook his finger at the grinning man, "you'll have to come back soon now that you know what you're missing."

"Oh I will Jerry. The place is great. Congratulations."

Jeremiah shook his hand again and kissed Mac's cheek and then he was off with a quick smile.

As Harm seated her, and then himself at the table again he gave her the same intriguing look as before. She though about the deal they had made that day on the steps of JAG headquarters. In no way, even in her wildest dreams, had she ever imagined her live taking this turn. She'd always wanted, in her heart of hearts, to have husband, home and children. As she and Harm had gotten closer over the years she'd allowed herself to hope that they would find their way to each other, and he would be the husband that she'd dreamed about.

And now…. she smiled wider and laced her fingers with Harm's on the tablecloth. He gave her an inquiring look as his thumb caressed the back of her hand.

"What are you thinking about to make you smile like that?" She tilted her head to one side.

"Did I ever tell you that your eyes were the first thing I was attracted to?"

The eyes in question sharpened, a predatory look coming into them.

"Really."

He took a drink of his wine, still looking steadily at her. He set it down and turned her hand over so that her palm was facing up. He stroked the soft skin from her wrist to her fingers as they talked.

"I have to say, after I got over the shock of you looking so much like Dianne, what first attracted me to you was your smile."

Suddenly shy, she ducked her head as he continued. "You didn't smile much, but when you did… man." He smiled and reached over to tip her chin up with a couple of light fingers. "That's why I was always teasing you. I couldn't wait to see you smile, hear you laugh."

Her eyes turned heated as the warmth that had been inside her all evening started to simmer.

The waiter returned at that moment to clear their dinner dishes and ask if they wanted dessert. Mac though about the surprise she had waiting back at the hotel room and sipped her coffee as she watched man she loved.

* * *

They went for a walk after dinner and crème brullee for dessert. They made a striking couple, the tall man in his dark suit and overcoat with the slender striking woman in red and her black overcoat on his arm. 

They didn't have a destination in mind as they walked. They simply enjoyed each other's company and the crisp cold silence of the evening.

They walked past a small café on the corner and Mac sighed. "I used to imagine walking like this with you. Of spending weekends together, just wandering around the neighborhood. "

He stopped and pulled her into his arms so they stood in the glow of a streetlight with snowflakes silently falling around them. "For every weekend you imagined, I wished for two. There's so much time we could have spend together." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, softly, gently, not wanting to think about time that had been wasted before.

"From now on we won't spend anytime apart that we don't have to."

She kissed him once more before turning to walk again, offering her hand for him to grasp.

* * *

They drove back to the hotel later that night, the silence between them lengthening as their gazes started to linger and heat. Touches were more frequent, a fingertip sliding over warm skin brought desire and want to the surface. 

He tucked her close to his side as the walked from the car to their hotel room. It was almost difficult to walk but his hand on her waist held her tight against them as they climbed the short set of stairs and walked the long hallway.

When they entered the room he took her coat and his to hang up and she slipped out of her heels, moving them out of the way. He turned and she all but melted into his arms as a large palm swept up and down her back, aligning them from knee to chest.

She breathed him in, the mixture of aftershave and cologne mixed with male, the scent running through her like a fast acting drug. She was about to lift her arms around his neck and raise her head for a loving kiss when she remembered Harriet's gift.

She started to back out of her haven, but he gripped her tighter and kissed her neck, her cheek. He moved his mouth to her ear and spoke into it, his voice deepened to the tone of a lover. "And where do you think you're going Ms. Mackenzie?"

She moaned under the sensuous assault and almost, almost gave up on the idea. But she summoned up her Marine strength and moved away from his grasp. She kept ahold of his hand and started to lead him towards a chair by the small table. "I want you to sit and relax for a few moments while I change into something more… comfortable."

He grinned wolfishly at her words. "I don't think I'll be able to _relax_, but I can wait for a few moments." He tugged her close again so that she fell against his chest and held her with his strong arms banded around her waist. "Hurry back darling." He looked into her eyes, planting a spirited kiss on her trembling lips.

She almost couldn't make it to the bathroom under her own steam when he let her go, but she entered the small, brightly lit room and smiled as she shut the door and pulled back the shower curtain to reveal the outfit that she'd left there earlier that evening while she was getting ready.

Looking at the red lace that barely covered the hanger it was placed on, she started to untie the top of her dress. Harm wasn't going to know what hit him.

* * *

A/N: So I guess I'm not waiting to post this. LOL, I just couldn't disappoint the people that reviewed and didn't want me to wait. Please enjoy and keep reviewing! 

The restaurant that I talk about it a real place in Old Town Alexandria that I found on the internet. (But I totally made up the part about Harm knowing the owner) Now, please remember that I'm a Canadian university student so I could be way off base about geography, but I think I've figured out that Alexandria is a neighbourhood in Washington.

Thanks to: CharmedAli, Katie, michelle UK, jaggurl, BrittanyLS, starryeyes10 and all others for reviewing.


End file.
